We've Got Spirit
by Galore23
Summary: Lucas and Riley have got this high school thing down... Well at least they're trying to. Still trying to figure out who they are and what their relationship is, Riley and Lucas are just trying to get through high school as the spunky cheerleader and the star basketball player. However, sometimes that means relying on one another for support when insecurity sets in.


We've Got Spirit

 **Title:** We've Got Spirit

 **Point of View:** Riley's

When I think of Riley and Lucas in high school I think about them, especially Riley, still figuring out who they are as individuals and as a couple. For Riley, that means trying out different hobbies, working on different projects, and still coming to terms with her unique abilities and quirkiness. For Lucas, it's dealing with the pressures of being the star player on the basketball team and wondering where he fits in Riley's life (among other things like homework, wondering if he would be a good veterinarian, etc). In this fic Riley is working on a banner for the cheerleading squad and Lucas is nervous for the homecoming game against the undefeated Pirates. They aren't officially a couple, but they're definitely not just friends.

This is just a short, sweet, kind of silly oneshot. I wanted to establish the cute, flirtatious, teasing nature of Rucas in high school before they are officially together. Enjoy!

—

"That has to be the saddest looking ice cream cone I've ever seen."

I spun around to see Lucas standing over me, squinting and leaning forward dramatically, trying hard to decipher the image that I had been drawing for an hour and a half.

"For your information, that is a pirate," I shot back, defending my artwork.

Lucas knelt down next to where I was working on the gymnasium floor and tilted his head to see the image from a different angle.

"Is it human?" he teased.

I lightly punched him in the arm and he fell backwards, nearly knocking over an open container of paint.

"Yes he's human. I've named him Peg Leg Pete and you've offended him," I informed him, dramatically turning my head away from him, my ponytail almost whipping him in the face.

"Well I'm very sorry Pete," Lucas smiled and shook his head, probably wondering how he put up with my quirky antics. "Have you been working on this all through study hall?"

"Yep! The squad left me in charge of making the banner for homecoming, so I wanted to make sure it was perfect," I explained, proudly surveying my work.

"Why would they leave _you_ in charge of-" Lucas began, but I shot him a look that said 'finish that sentence and I will end you.' That kept him quiet. "I mean it looks great! 'Beat the Pirates! They're mean and have poor hygiene!'" Lucas read from my banner.

"That's very… accurate. And it rhymes. Good job Riles." Lucas smiled and put one hand on my knee, patting it softly.

"Thanks," I told him, smiling to myself and tried hard not to think about Lucas' hand on my knee. "So are you nervous?" I asked, trying to push a fallen strand of hair out of my eyes. This turned out to be a much harder task than it normally would be, considering I had red paint all over my hands.

Lucas noticed my struggle and tucked the hair gently behind my ear and I smiled gratefully.

"Me? Nervous? Never," he assured.

"Are you sure? Because this is probably the biggest game of the season. The pirates are undefeated, winning this game will get you and the team one step closer to the state championships, and not to mention the college scouts that will-"

"Okay, I'm nervous! I get it, it's a big deal," he exclaimed, not unkindly. "Everyone is just so excited to beat them this year. And it's homecoming! I don't want to let anyone down."

"Lucas, if you can ride a bull for 4 seconds, you can win a high school basketball game. I have faith in you. Plus, I'll be there cheering you on every step of the way," I reminded him, picking up my pompoms and giving them a small shake for effect. He still looked unconvinced, so I tried something else.

"Just remember that you aren't playing for everyone else. You play because you love it. I know you well enough to know that for a fact. You put your heart and soul into the game every time you set foot on the court. You do that tomorrow, and people will be proud of you just for doing your best," I tried to convince him.

"But winning will make it even better right?"

"Oh totally, you have to win," I agreed, a bemused expression on my face.

"Well, like you said. You're going to be there cheering me on right?"

"Every last second of that game I will be cheering you on… and trying not to fall on top of the mascot. Again," I muttered, the last part mostly to myself. I may have been in high school, but that doesn't mean I had gotten any less clumsy since middle school.

Lucas smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges the way they do when he's truly happy.

"Then I can do anything," Lucas proclaimed, moving closer and resting a hand on my cheek.

"That's the spirit," I whispered, leaning in so close that the tip of my nose grazed against his.

My heart was beating so fast and I wanted to kiss him, but I pulled away.

"So are you gonna help me hang this banner or what?" I asked, standing up quickly.

Lucas laughed out loud and stood up next to me, surveying my banner one last time.

"Yes, of course. But seriously, we need to talk about that pirate," Lucas teased.

"He's perfectly normal looking!" I protested.

"Riley, he has two heads!"

"That's his hat!"

Lucas picked up one of the wet paintbrushes and started stepping towards me with it.

"Lucas, don't you dare!" I giggled, stepping backwards cautiously, watching his expression very carefully. He lunged at me and I bolted across the gymnasium, shrieking and giggling simultaneously.

These were the moments I loved most about high school and my relationship with Lucas. They were so simple, but they brought me so much happiness. It almost made it okay that I still had no idea who I was or what I wanted to do with my life. Sure, we still had a lot to figure out, but that's what high school was for right? I had a feeling that as long as we stuck together, we would be okay.


End file.
